


Serial Killers

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Dark Bingo Card [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Other, Serial Killers, friendships, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Promt #Serial Killers</p><p>Obession with them/being one, talking about how he feels on the inside with each killer he comes across/is put across, talking about the way no one understadns apart from maybe one person whos close.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Serial Killers

**Author's Note:**

> Promt #Serial Killers
> 
> Obession with them/being one, talking about how he feels on the inside with each killer he comes across/is put across, talking about the way no one understadns apart from maybe one person whos close.

_Im not sure how it started off or how I became so obsessed, but they were just there when no one else was, no one understood my love of them, the power and thrill which I felt running through my bones when I watched them._

_Their eyes dark and empty, cemetery eyes which I liked to call them because they always brought death to those they looked at. I guess if I really had to pin point the moment I wanted to know more, recalling all through my memories, there was that one moment, at the cemetery, the funeral of our grandmother…I remember looking around at everyone dressed in black, but most of all I remember that one guy stood under a tree watching our family, his eyes had that creepy look, he smiled at me when he saw me watching him, I don’t know who he was but I do remember watching the news a few years later and seeing his face on the screen…jailed for murder._

_The grim shadows always seemed to come alive when I watched them, the lights of the TV flicking across the walls which was lined with them, the black walls making them darker._   
_No one understood my liking of them, the ink on my arms leaving them out in the open, no one liked the fact I always went back to the killers._   
_They call me names, the devil child, a vampire because my skin is always pale and im always seen with large sunglasses covering my face,  people shy away from me when I go near, I think they are scared of me. I think they think that im going to turn out like them._

_I don’t think I am, I mean I’ve never really hurt anyone on purpose, and most of the time if I did hurt them, it was with words and not violence, the only violence I like is that I see on the TV and in movies._

_I see the way people look at me,_

_They way they whisper behind my back when I walk pass._

_The way they pull children away from me,_

_I tell them that they have nothing to fear, that im not going to turn in to one of them, I just like them, Freddy and Jason and all that, they are just fictional made up characters though. I do like a lot of the real life ones, I find them fascinating, I’ve always wondered what made them do it, just snap and attack others in such ruthless way, my favorite one is the Zodiac Killer, no one knows who it was…they say it was a male, but who actually knew, women can be killers too._

  _My friends say they started to get worried when I got the first killer on my arm, ‘’Tommy, are you sure man’’ That’s what they asked, I just laughed it off and went ahead, over the years more killers was added and I joined a band, Adam is awesome, totally likes the same as me apart from the horror, but we like the same film’s and music, I like Adam, maybe even more than the serial killers which always seem to take my mind of to places._

‘’Glitterbaby, you ready to go’’ Hearing Adam, I turned and smiled before I nodded,  
‘’Sure thing baby boy’’ I told him before turning back, saving my blog entry, I shut the laptop before I grabbed my jacket and headed towards him, ‘’There’s this totally awesome store a fan tweeted me about, horror wall to wall and ceiling to floor, we totally have to explore it’’ I told him as we left the hotel room and he laughed.  
‘’Sure thing Tommy but then I have to call Sauli to let him know that we got here okay’’

_Yeah I like Adam…_

_He understands everything about me._

_He isn’t afraid like others._


End file.
